Une honte qui ne s'effacera jamais
by Angelica R
Summary: [Les Couleurs de l'incendie & Contes des royaumes] : "C'est pas cher payé pour une trahison, non ? La raille Petra. Léonce la fusilla du regard. Cette femme parlait sans savoir, sans savoir tout ce qu'elle avait payé, tout ce qu'elle avait perdu, tout ce qu'elle avait trahi." Léonce Joubert/Madeleine Péricourt. Léonce Joubert/Gustave Joubert. Petra/Toby.


Une honte qui ne s'effacera jamais.

[Les Couleurs de l'incendie & Contes des royaumes] : "C'est pas cher payé pour une trahison, non ? La raille Petra. Léonce la fusilla du regard. Cette femme parlait sans savoir, sans savoir tout ce qu'elle avait payé, tout ce qu'elle avait perdu, tout ce qu'elle avait _trahi_." Léonce Joubert/Madeleine Péricourt. Léonce Joubert/Gustave Joubert. Petra/Toby.

 **Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 100ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème " Salaire" + faire un crossover. Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous.**

 **ND'A :** **Et un** **crossover improbable, un ! Spoil du roman Les Couleurs de l'incendie. Et tout ces couples sont canons !**

Petra est en train de la regarder avec un air presque méprisant.

Évidemment, elle semble se trouver plus respectable qu'elle, elle qui est fiancée, bientôt mariée à son cher Toby, elle qui n'a jamais trahi personne.

Sa voix s'élève dans l'air, moqueuse.

« C'est pas cher payé pour une trahison, non ? La raille Petra. »

Léonce la fusilla du regard. Cette femme parlait sans savoir, sans savoir tout ce qu'elle avait payé, tout ce qu'elle avait perdu, tout ce qu'elle avait _trahi_.

« Taisez-vous, lui répondit-elle. Vous ne savez rien.

\- Vous avez trahi votre patronne… Votre _amie_. Et pour quoi ? Pour de _l'argent_. »

Sa voix est empli d'un ton de dégoût, et Léonce voudrait ne pas avoir envie d'être d'accord avec elle.

Le salaire de la honte.

Voilà ce qu'elle a récolté à trahir Madeleine Péricourt, sa patronne, son amie, celle qui a tout fait pour elle, même alors qu'elle la volait.

Celle qui aurait pu être tellement plus pour elle.

En se rappelant leur baiser, Léonce frémit.

Elle avait laissé sa patronne tomber, elle l'avait abandonnée, l'avait manipulée.

Est-ce qu'une véritable amie faisait cela ?

Non, bien sûr que non, et alors, elle se maudit une nouvelle fois d'avoir accepté la proposition de Gustave Joubert, à présent son _mari_ , celui qui partageait à présent ses nuits et son lit.

Oh, comme il la dégoûtait.

Petra pense qu'elle n'a aucun remords, aucune _honte_ par rapport à ce qu'elle a fait à Madeleine Péricourt, qu'elle est ravie de sa vie actuelle, mais c'est faux.

Madeleine, si banale, mais malgré tout si troublante, Madeleine, qu'elle aime tant, et qui n'a pas mis beaucoup de temps avant de commencer à se venger, Madeleine qui la tient désormais sous sa coupe, qui pourrait la faire sombrer à tout moment si elle le voulait.

Qui pourrait la détruire, mais ne le fera pas, Madeleine, qui l'a embrassée, comme une sorte de punition pour tout ce que Léonce lui a fait autrefois, pour tout ces non-dits entre elles, ces désirs cachés et inassouvis, et Léonce a presque honte de savoir qu'elle aurait voulu plus, bien plus. Elle échangerait bien ce foutu salaire pour Madeleine, tout compte fait, et pour retrouver Paul aussi, petit Paul, qui doit avoir grandi maintenant, toujours bloqué dans son foutu fauteuil roulant. Léonce a trahi Madeleine Péricourt, et elle sait parfaitement qu'elle va devoir payer un jour pour ça. En réalité, elle paye déjà. Mais ça, Petra n'en a aucune idée.

Elle ne sait pas que Léonce aura toujours honte de ce qu'elle a fait.

Et qu'elle aimera toujours Madeleine.

Sans oublier le fait qu'avec Gustave, elle se sent mourir, que chaque fois qu'elle le sent près d'elle, c'est un foutu rappel de ce qu'elle a fait, et ça l'écœure de voir qu'il ne ressent _aucun_ remords pour avoir ruiné Madeleine.

Ce qui fait qu'elle n'a aucun remords non plus à le trahir, et elle ressent presque une sorte de joie revancharde contre celui qui l'a piégée après l'avoir prise la main dans le sac, à piquer dans la caisse.

Elle va le détruire, oui, c'est vrai, mais lui n'a pas hésité à détruire Madeleine et à l'utiliser _elle_ , donc elle a bien le droit de se venger, non ?

Alors oui, elle fuit, elle s'envole, et Petra peut bien la blâmer pour ça, mais qu'importe.

C'est une trahison qu'elle ne regrette pas.

Parce que ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un salop.

Même s'il est vrai que les cinquante mille francs que Madeleine lui offre pour s'enfuir lui paraissent être un salaire immérité et bien trop élevé, mais cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas le prix de sa trahison, juste un cadeau d'une amie à une autre, même si Léonce sait qu'elle ne devrait pas y avoir droit.

Elle sait aussi que ce n'est pas un au revoir, mais un adieu, elle sait qu'elle voudrait dire quelque chose, _faire_ quelque chose, mais elle ne s'en sent pas le droit.

Le regard de Madeleine la foudroie sur place, et alors que Petra déclare qu'elle n'est qu'une traîtresse, Léonce ne peut qu'approuver.

Elle sait qu'elle ne mérite pas Madeleine, que sa trahison est trop terrible pour être pardonnée, et elle accepte cela.

Alors, elle fait le deuil de ce qui aurait pu être entre elles, et elle ne parle pas à Petra de cet amour qui ne sera jamais réel.

Elle sait qu'elle ne reverra jamais Madeleine.

Alors elle part, elle fuit.

Elle aurait dû arriver à Casablanca, en revanche, pas dans ce monde bizarre avec cette fille tout aussi étrange et à qui elle a raconté son histoire.

Peut-être que c'est sa punition.

Madeleine lui manque en tout cas.

Et elle lui manquera toujours.


End file.
